Un goku de andar por casa
by Zork07
Summary: Estamos acostumbrados a ver a goku en numerosas peleas y viajes interplanetarios pero.... y si tubiera que freirse un huevo o plancharse los calzoncillos? sabria hacerlo igual de bien? ¡¡¡CAPITULO 3 al fin!
1. Goku desayuna por si mismo

Bueno este es mi primer fic ^^U asi que no se si estara muy bien, espero que os guste. Gracias sobretodo a saku_patty que es la que me a metido en esto.   
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
El sol asomaba por la ventana, iluminando la habitacion. Goku aun dormia placidamente, pero fue despertando.  
  
GOKU:oooahh, buf, que bien he dormido-goku se estira un poco- hoy hace un buen dia para entrenar, CHICHIII QUE HAY DE DESAYUNO?.  
  
CHICHI:Ù_Ú...... no hace falta que grites goku, estoy aqui. Y hoy no vas a entrenar. Ya me tienes harta goku, solo pasas por casa para que te prepare la comida o para llevarte a tu hijo a otra de esas aventuras.... Y siempre estas fuera! Asi que te vas a quedar una temporada conmigo a ayudarme. Empezaras por prepararte el desayuno, tu solito, yo me voy a tender la ropa. ADIOS -se marcha dando un portazo-.  
  
GOKU: Joder, que cabreo a cogido. Bueno yo no se cocinar, asi que no hare nada hasta que ella se rinda y lo prepare. -se oye un enorme rugido de tripas- ohhh, pero esque tengo tanta hambre, el combate de ayer me a habierto demasiado el apetito. CHICHII YA PUEDES SUBIR SE QUE NO ERES TAN CRUEL...-nadie contesta- Ó_Ò bueno... supongo que no sera tan dificil.  
  
Goku se puso una toalla en la cintura y bajo a la cocina, casi ni recordaba en que parte de la casa la tenia. Pero no entendia para que servia nada mas que vasos , platos y palillos.  
  
GOKU: En fin, veamos que hay -goku habre un armario y encuentra un paquete de arroz- mira que bien ^^, mi comida favorita, solo tengo que ponerlo en el plato y... ñam....... ___ puajjjj, esta seco y duro... esto como se prepara... me parece que hay que calentarlo...ç  
  
Goku coloca el arroz en la mesa, se aleja y se coloca en posicion, junta sus manos y...  
  
GOKU: oooooonnn......daaaaaa...... viiiii......taaaal.......... YAAAAAAAAA!!!!  
  
La mesa queda destrozada, del arroz solo quedan cenizas....y... goku tiene una nueva ventana en su casa.  
  
GOKU: vaya, me e pasado ^_^U . Esto es mas dificil de lo que pensaba...ya que chichi no quiere preparar nada ire al centro a comprar. Aunque siempre e comido aqui, espero saber como comportarme.  
  
Goku sale volando por su improvisada ventana y se dirije al centro. En 5 minutos ya a recorrido todo el camino y aterriza en un callejon para evitar llamar la atencion. Goku sale a la calle.... pero algo pasa, todos le miran.  
  
NIÑO: mira mama, mira a ese señor.  
  
MADRE: calla hijo, no le mires, debe de estar loco.  
  
ABUELITA: -a goku- pero no te da verguenza joven? deberian encerrar a la gente como tu.  
  
GOKU: pero que...?   
  
Que pasaba? porque todos le miraban? (GOKU: oh no...) Goku estaba desnudo!. Habia salido de casa con solo una toalla puesta, y se le habia volado por el camino!!! Que situacion... Goku tenia que actuar, y rapido. Cada vez llegaba mas gente, se habia formado un corro a su alrededor y se oia a la policia intentando llegar de fondo...(GOKU: piensa goku piensa...) ya estaba! la tecnica de teletransportacion de goku, pero, el no conocia este sitio, asi que le teletransportaria a un lugar aleatorio... bueno, lo que fuera con total de huir de ahi. Goku se puso los dedos en la frente y... FWOSH! Goku desaparecio dejando a la gente alucinada.  
  
GOKU: ufff.... e escapado, menos mal.... eh?.... donde estoy?O__O ...uhm... parece un probador... menos mal! que suerte! podre cambiarme de ropa... pero, que decoracion mas hortera.  
  
Goku miro al exterior por encima de la puerta y.... o__Ô Era una tienda de ropa de señoras! Goku estaba perdido. Pero no podia volver a teletransportarse porque aun iva desnudo y no sabia donde apareceria, su tecnica aun no era demasiado buena y no conocia el lugar. Goku tenia que salir de ahi.... asi que.... tras cavilar mucho, decidio disfrazarse de mujer y salir de ahi lo antes posible. Abrio la puerta sigilosamente, cogio un vestido , ropa interior y una gran pamela (gorro) y se encerro.  
  
GOKU: animo goku....  
  
Goku termino de vestirse, pero no llevaba zapatillas, asi que se puso unos tacones. La pamela le ocultaba el rostro asi que no se notaba casi que era un hombre, pues el vestido tapaba mucho. Goku iva zigzagueando por la tienda casi cayendose. Iva a conseguir salir al interior del centro comercial cuando....  
  
VOZ: señora, se lo lleva puesto?  
  
Era la dependienta de la tienda.  
  
GOKU: ^^U -poniendo voz de mujer- ....eh?...ehm.... si...el dinero ahora se... se lo doy... lo llevaba por aqui  
  
DEPENDIENTA: No se preocupe, en este centro si se lo lleva puesto a de pagarlo en las oficinas de cobro, al lado de la salida, pero por favor, recuerdelo, no queremos que la tomen por una ladrona ^^.  
  
GOKU: ehh... gracias hija, hasta luego.   
  
Goku salio a toda prisa, los mecanismos antirrobo de las etiquetas eran imposibles de quitar. Goku con su fuerza podria, pero rasgaria el vestido, y le descubririan. No podia seguir vestido asi. Como el centro permitia pagar en la entrada goku fue a una tienda deportiva y se cambio dejando ahi la ropa de mujer, antes de salir se transformo en superguerrero para que no le reconocieran tanto por el espectaculo que dio en la calle ya que asi tenia el pelo rubio.  
  
GOKU: Ahora si que estoy comodo, me marchare de aqui y volvere a casa.  
  
Pero al pasar por una cafeteria le empezaron a rugir las tripas, estaba muerto de hambre. Pero no podia pagar.... que haria?..  
  
GOKU: O__O cuantas cosas.... que hambre.... -goku miro un cartel ("Menu Godzilla, si te lo terminas tu solo, ¡GRATIS!, pero si no puedes con el, tendras que abonar 10.000 yenes") - *__* guau, dios existe!.  
  
Goku se sento en una mesa y espero impacientemente.  
  
CAMARERO: buenos dias señor, que desea?  
  
GOKU: si pongame un menu godzilla de esos. ^__^  
  
CAMARERO: o_Ô E...ESTA SEGURO?....SEÑOR....  
  
GOKU: esque no le e hablado claro, vamos buen hombre, que estoy hambriento.  
  
El camarero atonito pidio el susodicho menu, todos en cocina se quedaron impresionados, la gente ya conocia ese menu y rara vez lo pedian, y como mucho acababan pagangolo. Sirvieron a goku cantidad de platos: fideos, carne asada, arroz, pollo al curri, helado, patatas, verdura, sopa.... La gente de la cafeteria miraba atonita como Goku deboraba un plato tras otro... Goku se lo acabo todo!  
  
CAMARERO: señor.... a sido increible, nunca pense que alguien pudiera acabarselo...  
  
GOKU: no exagere hombre... traigame otro de esos, que bueno...mmm  
  
(caida en plan anime de toda la cafeteria)  
  
CAMARERO: lo sentimos señor, a agotado usted la mitad de nuestras reservas, si no quiere otra cosa debera irse.  
  
GOKU: ¬¬.... bueno... pero me pensare si debo volver, vaya servicio....  
  
Goku habia conseguido desayunar, ahora volveria a casa y se lo contaria a chichi, menuda aventura. Ya se acercaba a la puerta cuando depronto....  
  
PIII PIII PIII PIII  
  
GUARDIA: señor, esque pensaba marcharse sin pagar? lleva puesta ropa del centro, y no saldra si no la devuelve o la paga. Aqui la seguridad es lo principal.  
  
GOKU: pagarla?.... yo.... esque.....  
  
*************************************************************************************************************  
  
Goku a conseguido desayunar por su cuenta, pero.... como saldra del centro comercial? habra descubierto chichi la nueva ventana y la ex-mesa del comedor? lo matara cuando llegue? si es que llega?.....Lo vereis en el proximo capitulo,ademas, cosas nuevas: nuevos lugares, mas personajes de la serie, y mas situaciones nuevas para goku y sus amigos, no os lo perdais. Dejad vuestras reviews! , prometo contestarlas todas. 


	2. Haciendo deberes

Bien ya estoy de vuelta. Como e recibido unas cuantas reviews creo que ya es momento de ir publicando otro capitulo, espero que este sea mejor y os guste mas ^^. Este capitulo va dedicado a una amiga muy especial que significa bastante para mi. (clementina, va per tu).  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
(telefono)TUUUUT TUUUUT TUUUUT.....  
  
GOKU: Nada , mi esposa todavia no esta en casa...  
  
GUARDIA: Pues de aqui no se va si no paga, asi que esperaremos a que su esposa llegue.  
  
Mientras Chichi volvia momentos despues a su casa. Ya habia tendido la ropa, asi que caminaba esperando ver a goku retorciendose de hambre en el suelo y suplicandole que le preparara algo, pero ella no iva a ceder, ni hablar.Entonces llego a la casa.  
  
CHICHI: uhm.... snif snif ... que raro?... huele a quemado. -al instante penso un poco y acudio rapidamente a la cocina- o__Ô........go.... go........GOOOOKUUUUU!!!!!!  
  
El alarido inundo el bosque que rodeaba la casa, los animales huian despavoridos, los pajaros emigraron del susto, una abuelita hacia camping, una piedra se quedo quieta, incluso las plantas se estremecieron.... goku la habia echo buena... Pero... que hacia goku ahora, como saldria de alli?. Cerca de la sala donde mantenian a goku paseaban dos personajes que el conocia...  
  
VEGETA: -cargado de cajas- Bulma te has pasado, no soy tu criado...T__T..  
  
BULMA: Hay Vegeta.... Cuando aprenderas que una mujer como yo necesita tener ropa de sobra y 20 cajas de tinte azul provisional. Cuando nos escondimos de celula en el refugio casi me quede sin cajas.   
  
VEGETA: Bueno, menos mal que ya salimos de este antro, y podre ir volando a casa.  
  
BULMA: Todavia no, me e comprado esta falda nueva y como me la llevo puesta hemos de pasar por las oficinas de cobro (VEGETA: ¬¬*) Solo sera un momentin Vegetal mio. -Entran a las oficinas- Hola muy buenas venia a pagar esta falda.  
  
DEPENDIENTE: Si, dejeme ver...  
  
GOKU: Un momento, esas voces me suenan... siento el poder de un super sayajin aqui cerca... o son ganas de mear?... sera mejor que mire igualmente ..... en la habitacion contigua... -Goku camina hasta la puerta de la celda y se asoma- O__O Vegeta!, Bulma! (LOS DOS: Goku!) Que suerte encontraros, teneis que sacarme de aqui.  
  
Vegeta y Bulma sacaron a Goku de la celda pagando su deuda y decidieron ir todos en un coche que bulma llevaba en una capsula. Goku les conto la historia y se bajo cerca de su casa.  
  
GOKU: Hasta luego! (VEGETA: Asegurate de que vas vestido Goku! jajajaja) ¬¬ .... Bueno... e de hablar con Chichi y contarselo. -Goku observa la nueva ventana desde el exterior- oh no, el agujero...  
  
Goku abrio la puerta de la casa.... esperaba que Chichi aun no hubiera llegado... se quito las zapatillas y camino de puntillas.... se asomo a la cocina... nada... todo tal cual lo habia dejado..... Subio las oscuras escaleras, lentamente, iva hacia el cuarto......recorriendo el oscuro pasillo...... cuando de pronto (plom!) un ruido! donde? ...... miro a un lado p__p..... al otro.... q__q, Y derrepente... Lo vio! dios! .... iva a por el!.... que podia hacer! goku retrocedio unos paso, tropezo y cayo al suelo, OH NO!.... ya estaba demasiado cerca, ya no podia huir........ alli estaba.....UNA ENORME RATA! habia entrado a la casa y tirado un libro al suelo y ahora deboraria a goku! bueno, eso pensaba el... [diagnostico:trauma infantil con el ratoncito perez]. Pero la rata bajo las escaleras... Goku estaba a salvo, respiro hondo y fue a reposar a su cuarto por el sofoco que habia pasado. Entro a la habitacion y se tumbo.   
  
GOKU: ^__^ que ganas de tumbarme.  
  
VOZ: Tranquilo, no hace falta que te levantes....  
  
GOKU: ........Chi.................chi?  
  
CHICHI: Ù__Ú*........Goku crei haberte pedido que te hicieras el desayuno..-a chichi le palpitaba la vena de la cabeza a un ritmo frenetico-..NO QUE FABRICASES UN ESTRACTOR DE HUMO EN PLAN RUSTICO EN MEDIO DE LA PARED!!!  
  
Chichi saco de nosedonde un enorme martillo de 100 toneladas y.......... CATACROC!!! La casa vibro con el impacto y goku se gano un chichon descomunal...   
  
CHICHI: Muy bien, Bulma va a traer a Son Goten , que por si no lo recuerdas, ES TU HIJO! . Asi que le vas a ayudar con sus deberes, y nada de peros!  
  
GOKU: Pero.... pero.....  
  
CATACROC!!! otro golpe de martillo  
  
CHICHI: Venga, ponte algo de ropa decente y ves preparandote.  
  
Mientras, lejos de alli.... alguien habia entrenado demasiado, su vida solitaria y sedentaria le habia cansado y necesitaba volver a ver a sus amigos y darles una gran noticia.... Era un ser de orejas puntiagudas, caracter peculiar y color verde..... No, no era legolas lleno de musgo para camuflarse....Ni tampoco el maestro Yoda.... Supongo que ya sabeis que se trataba de ¡Picollo!. Que es pequeño en italiano, pero no por su altura sino por su..... bueno no importa, almenos si lo pierde le vuelve a salir.  
  
PICOLLO: Ya e mantenido demasiado silencio, es hora de que Goku y los demas sepan ....... "El secreto"... (chanaaaan)....-Y salio volando-  
  
Volviendo a casa de Goku, Goten ya habia llegado y subio a su habitacion a hacer los deberes, estaba ilusionado porque su padre le iva a ayudar por primera vez, y el le tenia mucho aprecio.  
  
GOTEN: ^__^ Gracias por ayudarme papa!  
  
GOKU: Eh.....de nada hijo..... bueno que tienes primero?  
  
GOTEN: Ehm... Historia, a ver..... ¿Que gran potencia mundial inicio la Segunda Guerra Mundial?  
  
GOKU: Que? ya te preguntan eso hijo? ehhm......-Goku no tenia ni idea- (GOTEN:papa sabes contestarlo?)... si claro hijo. Ah , ya esta claro. Gran potencia, Segunda Guerra Mundial...... Fue Celula hijo, seguro, no veas la que armo el tio.  
  
GOTEN: o__Ô?...bueno, supongo que tienes que tener razon, gracias papa. A ver que mas..... Uhm.... Nombra a 3 grandes sabios de la historia. ¿Sabes alguno papa?  
  
GOKU: Jajaja, esta esta clara Goten. A ver, el Maestro Mutenroi, vamos , clarisimo; El Doctor Guero... aunque fue malo pero tenia mucha ingeligencia...; y Akira Toriyama, que creo que invento algo importante...  
  
GOTEN: ^^ Ok, pasamos a Naturales.... ¿De que lugar son originarios los canguros? Esa creo que la se papa...  
  
GOKU: Claro que la sabes, de ahi vine yo, el planeta vegeta verdad hijo?. Si, me parece k eran de ahi, esos seres con un ojo y de color azul y naranja que van reptando bajo el mar, verdad?  
  
GOTEN: O__O -Por no decepcionar a su padre...- Si papa, claro , ya lo sabia.... planeta Vegeta... si gracias.  
  
Asi siguieron un buen rato "haciendo deberes". Se hizo la hora de comer, como Goku habia ayudado a Goten, Chichi decidio preparar la comida para todos. De repente llego Son gohan.  
  
GOHAN: Hola a todos!  
  
CHICHI: Hijo mio , que sorpresa. O__O -mirando afuera- Videl! que alegria verte, vamos arriba tengo que contarte un monton de cosas!!! (VIDEL: ^^U bueno.. vale...) Adios hijo! -Subio como loca las escaleras con videl del brazo murmurando cosas de fotos y agujeros en la pared-.  
  
GOKU: Anda hijo, pasa. Sientate a comer con nosotros.  
  
GOHAN: Y esa ventana?  
  
Comenzaron a charlar pero algo irrumpio en el hambiente, entre un torbellino de viento y polvo aparecio Picollo en el exterior.  
  
PICOLLO: Cof cof.... Goku -Goku abrio la puerta, Todos se asomaron, Videl y Chichi bajaron a ver que pasaba- Goku.... Chicos.... e de contaros..... "el secreto"......(TODOS: o__Ô???)....e dicho...."EL SECREETOO" -chanaaan-   
  
TODOS: O__O!!!   
  
GOHAN: El secreto!! wow  
  
GOKU: Si tiene ese chanaaan debe de ser importante..  
  
CHICAS: si si  
  
  
  
Aqui termina el 2º capitulo.....cual sera el terrible secreto que picollo a guardado durante tanto tiempo? Sera en realidad legolas camuflado con musgo cuando siempre creyeron que los bultitos eran de celulitis? Echaran a Goten del colegio con las respuestas de Goku? Que pasara ahora que toda la familia esta en casa?.... Proximamente lo sabreis. Espero vuestras reviews!  
  
  
  
Bueno ahora contestare las reviews que tengo nuevas, 6 por el momento. Para que no se haga pesado no incluire dialogos de los personajes de la serie ni chorradas varias :P que no digo k esten mal, ojo. Pero me limitare a contestar a cada review. Comenzemos pues.  
  
La primera: Usaki kinomoto: Vaya... siento haberte quitado la idea ^^U, pero me alegro de que te guste, lei tu fic y esta muy bien. Ah ojo que lo acabo de leer ahora, despues de escribir el capitulo. Lo digo por lo de ir de compras y que el chico va cargado, lo puse sin leer el tuyo antes, bueno no tiene importancia pero... Ya vi que sacastes el 2º capitulo! bravo! hoy se me hizo tarde pero mañana mismo lo leo, espero tu opinion sobre este. Creo que e mejorado, no?  
  
Seguimos...Eve-chan: Ya has visto el cabreo que a cojido Chichi :P por suerte Goku le compenso ayudando a Goten, pero vaya ayuda. He de confesar que todavia no e leido tus fics, pero el de ranma si me interesa mucho, intentare leerlo en cuanto pueda y darte mi opinion. Suerte!  
  
Bien... a los que faltan:Burbujita, Tito, Gema y Saku_patty : Gracias a todos por vuestra opinion pero ya que vosotros sois amigos cercanos mios desde hace tiempo no me enrollare tanto. Para los fans de Shaman king, Saku_paty y Burbujita tienen sendos fics, les animo a leerlos.   
  
Bueno, e sido breve no? bueno, eso espero. No quiero hacerme demasiado pesado, mucha suerte a todos, especialmente a los que se inician en esto como yo. Nos vemos en el proximo capitulo! 


	3. El bebe

Aqui esta el capitulo 3. Se que e tardado demasiado, espero que me perdoneis. intentare ponerme en activo desde ahora. Dedicado a todos/as los otakus que animan este mundillo.  
  
=============================================================================================================================  
  
La familia de Goku se habia reunido en el salon en torno a piccolo, esperban impacientes oir ... "el secreto" -chanaaan-... despues de un breve silencio picollo se dispuso a hablar...  
  
PICCOLO: Bueno, os lo dire pues...- picollo acerco una mano y la introdujo por debajo de su traje- hace tiempo, me pase por namec unos dias-un bulto que se ocultaba en la espalda de picollo tapado por su capa aparecio por donde sacaba ahora la mano- bueno... ahi ocurrio algo... algo de lo que me arrepenti... pero que ahora debo cargar con las consecuencias... chicos...- picollo saco el extraño bulto- Este es mi hijo.... (TODOS: O___O!!!) ........pikolin....-goku estallo en carcajadas-  
  
CHICHI:^___^ que mono.  
  
GOHAN: hola pikolin.  
  
GOKU: -terminando de reir- que tal pictolin? ( PICCOLO: ¬¬* esos son los caramelos...) - goku volvia a reir-  
  
Pikolin era un bebe pequeño, tan verde como su padre -miraba de reojo el escote de Videl-, estaba algo aturdido de ir oculto bajo el traje de Picollo tanto tiempo... Pronto se iva recuperando, y dejaba ver su caracter inquieto y travieso.  
  
PICCOLO: Siento no haberoslo dicho antes..... pero queria hacerlo cuando lo hubiera criado. Le hice una cuna con ramas de zarzas y hojas, y el tio aun se quejaba. Le deje medio dia encima de un monte para que aprendiera a sobrebibir solo, pero sus berreos me hicieron renunciar a esa opcion. En realidad... e venido para pediros ayuda... Goku... Chichi... familia, me gustaria que me ayudarais a cuidar a pikolin. Desgraciadamente su madre huyo en cuanto lo tuvo, lo hizo tan rapido que ni le cortaron el cordon umbilical y el pobre bebe fue arrastrado unos metros. Me ayudareis?  
  
GOKU: Bueno esque aqui no tenemos sitio ya, con gohan y videl... Pero le pedire a Bulma la capsula de su carabana y dormiras al lado de nuestra casa, por el dia te ayudaremos.   
  
Asi lo hicieron, pidieron a Bulma la capsula, Goku se teletransporto y la trajo. En unas horas tubieron todo preparado. Llego la noche, y con ella los lloros, pikolin gritaba tanto que ni Goku podia dormir. Tubieron una noche movidita. A la mañana siguiente Chichi le pidio a Goku que ayudara a Picollo cuanto antes, tenian que hacer que Pikolin dejara de llorar. Goku salio afuera despues de haber desayunado - Ya que Chichi se negaba, tenia a Videl de esclava en la cocina. Picollo estaba esperandole.  
  
GOKU: Eh Picollo buenos dias. (PICCOLO: hola goku) Oye porque lloraba tanto Pikolin ayer?  
  
PICCOLO: uhm.. no se , tal vez porque dormir en el labavo le incomodaba un poco, creo que se clavaba el grifo. Ahora ya duerme en la cama que yo estaba, eso nos dara tiempo a pensar en ideas.  
  
GOKU: Si tienes razon, creo que lo primero sera hacerle una cuna al bebe. No puede dormir en cualquier sitio.  
  
Entraron a casa de Goku. Este rebusco un rato entre unos cajones, Piccolo le miraba extrañado...  
  
GOKU: ^^ BIEN! aqui esta, sabia que tenia un video de bricomania por algun lado. uh, pero... espera... - goku miro la portada- Bueno, indica como hacer una mesa de dos pisos, pero dandole unos toques propios... servira.  
  
Se pusieron a ver el video y estubieron toda la mañana martilleando y serrando, Goku puso sus modificaciones al reves asi que cada uno hacia una cosa distinta, salio una cuna un tanto rara pero serviria para que Pikolin pudiera dormir. La llevaron a la caravana pero con el ruido despertaron al bebe, quien salio gateando mientras Goku y Piccolo colocaban su "cuna". Al cabo de unos minutos se oyo un grito en la cocina (ahhhhh!!!). Todos acudieron corriendo a ver que pasaba, era Videl, gritaba horrorizada contemplando al bebe namec agarrado a su pecho. Intentaba sacarselo de encima echandose agua y sacudiendose. Goku volvia a reir, Chichi ayudo a videl.  
  
CHICHI: Pobrecito, quiere tomar el pecho. -Saco uno suyo, aun seguia produciendo leche debido a que un niño, ya no tan niño bebia de vez en cuando. No se rian, el pobre goku necesita calcio- toma bebe un poco.  
  
GOKU: Ehh que morro!- goku se aproximo para tomar un poco, intentando apartar al bebe, los demas estaban impresionados con la escena, los dos luchaban por beber la ansiada leche-  
  
CHICHI: YA VALE!!! Goku eres un crio! Ò__Ó -Chichi le sacudio una patada descomunal enviandolo a traves de la puerta, cuando vio a todos contemplando la escena subio corriendo con el bebe a su cuarto- Que bochorno!.  
  
El dia paso sin muchos mas contratiempos. Esa noche todos consiguieron dormir algo mas ya que almenos con la ¿cuna? pikolin lloraba menos. Al dia siguiente sobre eso de las 12 llego una visita.  
  
BULMA: Hola a todooos! Que tal , venimos de visita ya e visto que a Piccolo le a venido bien mi caravana. Me comento algo sobre las tetas de Chichi o algo asi? o_O?(CHICHI: ¬¬U)  
  
Les invitaron a pasar y empezaron a almorzar. Entonces llego Vegeta.  
  
VEGETA: Jajajaja ehh Goku ya e visto tu cunita jajaja, que pasa paso Bin laden por ella antes de colocarla? Que tal te va con el enano verde de Piccolo?   
  
GOKU: ___ Calla o yo si que te pondre verde. Para que te enteres la culpa fue del tio de bricomania y no mia.  
  
VEGETA: jajaja no lo arregles. Si todos sabemos que.... que es esto? (pikolin mordia la mano de Vegeta) Ahh dejame en paz gremlin! ya veras te voy a.. (BULMA: Vegeta no le hagas daño al niño o iremos a cenar con mi madre todos los dias) bebe guapo, bebe guapo, miralo si parece un moco encantador... (GOKU: jajajaja que tierno vegetita) Ya veras cuando el niño del demonio este me suelte (BULMA: ejem) el encanto de niño de color lechuga...  
  
GOKU: jajaja  
  
CHICHI: no rias tanto Goku, hoy vas a seguir trabajando, no me e olvidado. Asi que vamos... preparate para... CAMBIARLE LOS PAÑALES AL NIÑO! jajajaja (BULMA:vaya vegeta, tendre que tomar ejemplo de chichi jaja) jajaja.  
  
VEGETA: ¬¬..... goku te mato..... Y tu niño dejame ya de morder!  
  
GOKU:los...pañales?... creo que estan destruyendo la tierra por ahi, deberia ir a ver...   
  
CHICHI: ni hablar! corriendo a cambiarselos ahora mismo  
  
Chichi arrastro a goku por las escaleras mientras el arañaba la madera intentando escapar, y lo encerro en un cuarto con pikolin. Chichi no le dejaba salir hasta que terminara.  
  
GOKU: Bueno... hagamoslo rapdio... oh o__Ô.... vaya pikolin, tienes un vegeta en la boca, jajajaja.  
  
VEGETA: Goku termina ya a ver si el enano este me suelta de una vez, y cuidado con lo que dices que luego cobraras...  
  
GOKU: Bueno........... glup..... vamos alla...  
  
Goku quito un enganche... luego el otro... y abrio lentamente el pañal... (GOKU: ahhhggg dios mio! que come este niño... si es ... morado puajjj) Tiro rapidamente el pañal a la basura, cogio 34 toallitas y se las puso todas al niño. (VEGETA: Parece que deja de morderme, dios... es asqueroso) Goku cogio los polvos de talco y echo medio bote en el niño (VEGETA: pero que haces tonto?... cof cof.. no veo nada...)Cuando el polvo se disipo y dejaron al niño verde de nuevo goku cogio el pañal limpio. Pero pikolin salto de la mesa y empezo a corretear por la habitacion (GOKU: ven aquiii) El niño se subio a la estanteria y comenzo a lanzarle libros a goku (VEGETA:jajajaja) Goku intento agarrarlo pero el niño le salto a la cabeza(GOKU: Ahh no veoo, socorroo, el polvo de talco que le quedaba al niño encima se me a metido en los ojos) Goku daba vueltas por la habitacion tirando todo. Los demas estaban fuera de la casa y no oian el alboroto que estaban creando. Al fin goku agarro al niño y le puso el pañal, pero los enganches no se pegaban, pero ya estaba harto. Cogio un rollo de celofan y enrollo al niño con el.  
  
GOKU: buff... bueno chichi... ya esta...  
  
CHICHI: O__O   
  
Pikolin estaba medio blanco con el talco, tenia un trozo de guante de vegeta enganchado entre los dientes el pañal medio caido enrollado con el celofan...  
  
CHICHI: Gokuuuuu ven aqui que te coja!! pobre niño , ya veras cuando no tenga al niño entre brazos (Goku ya iva 15 metros mas alla) No corras no ya veras cuando tengas hambre y tengas que volver!!!  
  
¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨  
  
Bueno hasta aqui el tercer capitulo, perdonad si a sido corto pero esque e tardado tanto en terminar que no podia alargarlo mas. No e tenido mucho tiempo pero a partir de ahora intentare hacerlo en poco tiempo y sin dejarmelo. Gracias por la espera, espero que os haya gustado. ^^ Como no habia muchas reviews las contentare todas mas las de este capitulo en el siguiente. Gracias a todos/as por vuestro apoyo! 


End file.
